


When we were young

by TheBlackHorizon



Series: A Little Unsteady & Companion Pieces [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Gift Fic, Oneshot, Prequel, School, Swearing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackHorizon/pseuds/TheBlackHorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift for ShamelessAndFameless who inspired me to write this by commenting on 'A Little Unsteady'.<br/>It's a little prequel to that story so I think it's easier if you know the original story but of course everybodys welcome to read it.<br/>Enjoy:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we were young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamelessAndFameless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessAndFameless/gifts).



_1995_

 

“Give it back!”

 

Ygritte jumped from the tree stump and chased after the boy who'd just dared to knick her iced lolly from the empty space next to her while she'd laced her shoes.

She didn't know who he was but she already hated him.

 

“Why?” he called across the yard with a mischievous grin on his face.

 

“Because it's mine.” she said with all the determination a six-year old could muster and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“It's mine now.”

 

“You are stupid!” she scrunched up her nose and stuck her finger out in his direction.

 

“It's payback, you pulled my hair!”

 

“Doesn't matter, you are still stupid!”

 

He stuck out his tongue and disappeared into the house.

 

When Ygritte sat on the tree stump again the next day she was still moping about her lost iced lolly . She tucked at the rind of the tree and tossed the little pieces she managed to tear off on the lawn when the ice cream thief appeared at the door and started to walk towards her when he spotted her. She glared at him when he came to a halt before her, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

 

“What do you want?”

 

He didn't answer but produced a Twix from his pocket and held it out towards her “Share?”

 

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him for a moment longer before scooting over to make some room and he sat down next to her.

 

“I'm Jon.” he said when he passed her one of the chocolate bars.

 

“My name's Ygritte,” she answered and took a bite “ and I still don't like you.”

 

“I know.” he smirked.

 

“You know nothing!”

 

 

_2005_

 

“Do you think it's odd that most of my friends are girls?” Robb asked while they were walking to the bus stop after school.

 

Jeyne almost dropped her textbook “What? Who said that?”

 

“Joffrey Baratheon.”

 

“Don't listen to that idiot!” they arrived at the bus stop and she turned to face him.

 

“But it's still true, isn't it?” he asked quietly and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jumper.

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

“I don't know I feel like a weirdo now.”

 

“Your are,” she grinned “that's why I like you.”

 

They got on the bus and Robb sat down next to her “Still, I'm bad at all the stuff the other guys do.”

 

“Doesn't make you less of a boy, does it.”

 

Robb shrugged and fell silent when the bus stopped again. More people got on and he caught snippets of a conversation

 

“I really hate you, you know that?”

 

“Stop the moping now yeah?”

 

“Why do I have to do the volunteer work at Mormont's as well, you broke Orell's nose not me!”

 

Robb turned his head to see a red haired girl standing next to a black haired boy wearing a Nirvana hoodie.

 

“Fuck knows.” he mumbled “but Orell deserved it.”

 

When Robb and Jeyne got off the bus at the next stop his shoulder bumped into the girls back and he mumbled a brief apology before disappearing through the doors.

 

“He did,” Ygritte shrugged “doesn't change the fact that we're stuck with fucking volunteer work.”

 

“I could've broken more than his nose for the stuff he said.”

 

_No girl wants a bloke who's prettier than herself....your parents must be disappointed,oh wait....worthless little poof_

 

“Don't let that shit touch you.” she bumped their shoulders together “We both know it's not true.”

 

They got off the bus and once outside Jon threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close while walking “Maybe the volunteer stuff won't be too bad.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome, love ya bye -xx


End file.
